


Genius Loci

by Piinutbutter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Minor Violence, Other, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: A home's most important duty is keeping its master safe.





	Genius Loci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Master has bad habits. 

He likes to open the windows in the summer, but he forgets to lock them. It falls to me to bring them crashing down on the greedy fingers of thieves looking to take from him.

The men he brings home are no good for him. Some are harmless, but clueless. Others want to hurt him, I can tell. It can’t be helped if the door slams on their ankles on the way out, hard enough to damage the fragile bones.

Master was scared at first. Now, he trusts my judgment. 

I know what’s best for him.


End file.
